En su dedo
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Slipped onto her finger", de CalPal052699. "Bueno, Castle, ¿me vas a explicar por qué me he despertado esta mañana con un anillo de compromiso en el dedo, incluso cuando no recuerdo oírte pedirme matrimonio?" Ambientado después de Still (5x21).


**Historia original: "**_**Slipped onto her finger"**_**, de CalPal052699**

**Ambientado después del capítulo 5x21, Still**

* * *

Castle actúa raro cuando ella se despierta, hablando un poco demasiado rápido, sonando un poco demasiado nervioso. Ella no le da importancia, mientras desayuna las tortitas que él le ha preparado, notando como los ojos de Castle van de su cara a algo que tiene detrás, como si temiera que ella le pillara observándola. Como si no le hubiera pillado miles de veces…

Él no dice nada sobre lo que le hace comportarse de forma tan… extraña. Sigue preguntándole si ha dormido bien, si está preparada para ir a trabajar, le prepara un café aun cuando ella sabe que pararán para comprar otro de camino a la comisaría. Siempre lo hacen. Se ha convertido en su pequeña rutina, desde el momento en que su relación se hizo pública para el resto de su equipo.

Ella conduce hasta la comisaría, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Castle en la suya durante todo el camino. Como a menudo sucede antes del trabajo, en el coche no hay nada salvo el cómodo silencio que les rodea y el aroma a café recién hecho. Sin embargo, él todavía parece un poco nervioso, por lo que ella le acaricia la mano con el pulgar para animarlo. Los ojos de su compañero siguen buscándola para luego desviarse hacia la calle.

Como siempre, ella le suelta la mano cuando llegan al trabajo, caminando a su lado a pesar de la energía nerviosa que parece que irradia. De hecho, cada vez parece más agitado. Ella no pregunta. Ahora es demasiado tarde, de todas maneras. Si de verdad quisiera saberlo, sabe que le debería haber preguntado en casa.

Es al entrar en el ascensor, uno al lado del otro, cuando ella comienza a tratar de adivinar qué le pasa a Castle por la cabeza. Su cumpleaños ya ha pasado, y el de ella no será hasta dentro de meses. Su aniversario es dentro de un par de semanas, pero al mirarlo, no ve por qué eso le tendría tan nervioso hoy. No está pasando nada con Alexis, o con nadie más, que ella sepa. Tampoco a ella le pasa nada, y no han discutido recientemente.

Ella se olvida del tema cuando las puertas se abren, revelando la ajetreada oficina. Ryan y Espo se giran para saludarlos, los ojos muy abiertos y felices cuando la ven. Kate pidió unos cuantos días libres después del caso de la bomba, y hoy es su primer día de vuelta al trabajo. Al sonreírles, saliendo del ascensor con Castle unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ella, se pregunta si ese es el motivo de que esté tan nervioso.

Estuvo a punto de morir, por culpa de este trabajo, hace unos cuantos días. Y ahora está de vuelta.

Ella decide que ese debe de ser el problema, hasta que…

– ¡Hala! Bonito pedrusco, Beckett – el tono de voz de Esposito es bastante alto y resuena en la oficina, consiguiendo la atención de todos, y _¿qué piedra?_

– Espera. ¿Castle por fin te lo ha pedido? Me debes veinte pavos, tío – dice Ryan, sonriéndole ampliamente, al tiempo que extiende la mano hacia Esposito para recibir el dinero que éste supuestamente le debe.

Kate siente un escalofrío porque… _¿Castle ha hecho qué?_

La comisaría entera irrumpe en aplausos, como si nadie se diera cuenta de que ella se acaba de enterar de que está comprometida. Ella simplemente levanta la mano izquierda, ignorando a todo el mundo cuando sus ojos aterrizan en el anillo que de repente adorna su dedo. Su grito ahogado es audible, silencia a Ryan y a Esposito y pronto al resto de la gente y Castle sigue en silencio y _vaya pedazo de anillo_.

El anillo está hecho de oro blanco, con diamantes incrustados en la banda que le rodea el dedo. El diamante principal es redondo y _grande_ y todo lo que ella debía haber soñado pero no se atrevía. Y es perfecto y… _genial_, ahora está llorando.

– ¿Kate? – oye de repente, la voz de su novio (¿prometido?) sonando cerca de su oreja, tan suave y nervioso como antes. – Puedo… puedo explicarlo.

Ella odia ese tono, odia escuchar lo asustado que suena, como si pensara que ella está enfadada o que va a decirle que no.

Así que se gira para dejarle ver la sonrisa que se ha apropiado de su cara porque así no es como esperaba que fuera la mañana, pero es mucho mejor, y todo el mundo está mirando, y a ella le da igual. Kate le besa, de forma suave porque realmente quiere hablar con él y oír su pregunta y obtener una explicación de _por qué_ se ha despertado con un anillo de compromiso en el dedo cuando no recuerda haber dicho que sí a ninguna proposición. Pero necesita borrar el miedo de su cara primero.

– Vamos.

Kate toma su mano y le guía hacia la sala de descanso, dejando tras de sí una habitación llena de confundidos detectives. Ahora mismo le dan igual. Su novio aparentemente le va a proponer matrimonio… y _eso_ _es por lo que estaba tan nervioso esta mañana_.

Cierra la puerta tras ella, deja las persianas abiertas para que todo el mundo pueda verlos porque sabe que todos han estado esperando este momento durante el mismo tiempo que ellos, si no más. Está dispuesta a dejarles cotillear, dejarles ver cómo ella dice sí, acepta pasar el resto de su vida con él y _¿desde cuándo tiene tantas ganas de casarse?_

Se gira hacia Castle, ve los nervios apoderándose de sus ojos azules, ve la manera en que sus manos se retuercen delante de él. Ella estira el brazo para cogerlas entre las suyas, para deslizar los dedos entre los de él y darles un apretón para hacerle sentirse mejor, para hacerle ver que está contenta y no enfadada. Ni siquiera asustada.

_¿Por qué no está asustada?_

– Bueno, Castle, ¿me vas a explicar por qué me he despertado esta mañana con un anillo de compromiso en el dedo, incluso cuando no recuerdo oírte pedirme matrimonio? – pregunta, con voz suave y tono jocoso para que sepa que no lo dice en serio. Aunque él parece pensar lo contrario.

– Lo siento mucho, Kate. Creía que te darías cuenta esta mañana, pero no lo has hecho, y no quería arruinar la sorpresa diciéndotelo como si estuviera desesperado y… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella le ofrece una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras termina de quitarse el anillo del dedo.

– Kate, por favor, déjame explicártelo. Solo… no digas nada aún. _¿Por favor?_ – prácticamente le suplica, extendiendo la mano hacia ella para tomar la suya, pero ella le deja caer el precioso anillo de diamantes en la palma.

– Shhh, cariño – el término cariñoso se le escapa de los labios sin reparar en él, y él le sonríe en respuesta – solo… ¿pregúntamelo otra vez? Di lo que hubieras dicho si me hubiera dado cuenta esta mañana, por favor – le pregunta, sonriéndole cariñosamente para que sepa que va a decir que sí, que le quiere y que quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa, cierra el puño en torno al anillo antes de dejárselo ver de nuevo, sujetando el frío metal entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Ella observa, con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo él se deja caer sobre una rodilla, cogiéndole la mano en el proceso. Él se lleva su mano a los labios y deposita un suave beso sobre su piel antes de empezar.

– Kate, te quiero muchísimo, y he esperado mucho tiempo a ser capaz de hacer esto. Casi te pierdo el otro día, y mi mayor arrepentimiento, cuando creía que ibas a morir, fue no ser capaz de darte un beso de despedida y no poder llamarte mi esposa. Nunca te pediría que renunciaras a este trabajo, porque sé que te encanta y te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. Pero quiero asegurarme de que sabes cuánto te quiero, no importa lo que pase. Kate, lo eres todo para mí, y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Después de ver la posibilidad de perderte, me he dado cuenta de que nunca quiero que dudes de lo mucho que te necesito aquí conmigo. Me has cambiado para mejor, me has enseñado a ver las cosas más serias de la vida, y que a veces, trabajar para conseguir lo que quieres merece mucho la pena. Y te quiero, Kate. Y no quiero pasar un día más arrepintiéndome del hecho de que no sepas lo mucho que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, a tu lado, tanto si eso significa atrapar asesinos o criar una familia, o ambas.

– _Ambas_ – susurra ella, tan suavemente que apenas es audible, pero él lo oye y sonríe incluso más ampliamente.

_Ambas_. Ella lo quiere todo, y el hará todo lo posible por dárselo, por hacerla feliz, por borrar sus lágrimas, como las que ahora le brillan en los ojos. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella, siempre.

– Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella asiente frenéticamente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con la mano mientras susurra su respuesta una y otra vez. _Sí._

Él sonríe y se levanta; observa su cara mientras una vez más desliza el anillo por su dedo. Ella contempla sus manos, la suya temblando entre las de él mientras él termina de colocar la banda de oro blanco en su lugar. Ella respira hondo de manera temblorosa mientras la admira, antes de levantar la mirada hacia él.

Sus manos le rodean el cuello mientras lo atrae hacia ella, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, fuertemente. Él se ríe por lo bajo contra sus labios, envolviéndola en su abrazo, sujetando su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que se aparta para respirar, uniendo sus frentes.

– Te quiero. Te quiero tanto… – susurra ella, respirando agitadamente, dándole un beso más, rápido y dulce. – No quiero volver ahí fuera. Quiero ir a casa – sus labios buscan los de él de nuevo, y él se ríe contra ellos antes de apartarse cuidadosamente.

– Lo sé, Kate, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Vamos, podría ser un día tranquilo y entonces podremos irnos antes a casa y celebrarlo – él mueve las cejas sugerentemente y ella se ríe suavemente, asintiendo.

Él se sorprende cuando ella enlaza sus dedos a pesar de encontrarse en el lugar de trabajo. Pero no se aparta, y la deja salir de la sala de descanso delante de él. Al momento están rodeados de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo y ella se ve envuelta en un abrazo de Ryan. Espo acude a estrecharle la mano a Castle. Por todas partes se ve dinero que cambia de manos, e incluso Gates viene a darles la enhorabuena.

Ella le vuelve a dar la mano tan pronto como los abrazos y felicitaciones se calman.

Ni siquiera tratan de esconder la manera en que no pueden apartar la mirada del otro, o el hecho de que siguen de la mano durante el resto del día.

Su anillo brilla en la luz del día. La forma en la que lo contempla deja saber a Castle lo contenta que está de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia _por fin_.


End file.
